


Never go to bed without saying goodnight.

by debbiesocean



Series: Daphne and Rose being gay [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Facetime, Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbiesocean/pseuds/debbiesocean
Summary: Daphne and Rose FaceTiming until they fall asleep because this ship deserves all the fluffy fics.





	Never go to bed without saying goodnight.

Daphne kicked her stilettos off at the door and threw herself on the hotel bed. She cursed at herself for wearing such shoes for an entire day of press. No matter how many times she finished a day after wearing heels with taking a couple of painkillers, she still wore them. As her mother told her countless times throughout her childhood, beauty hurts.

"You never learn, do you?" She mumbled to herself as she sat up to rub her ankles. Her tired eyes caught sight of the alarm clock and she sighed. 10:47. Rose always FaceTimed her when they were apart, or at least tried to. But she hadn't heard from her all day with the exception of her morning texts, despite it being almost two in the morning back in New York. Daphne would never admit to being head over heels in love with Rose, she was too stubborn for that. But anyone could see that she was absolutely smitten. She was the perfect example of sitting by the phone. And she'd never call first, that would make her look desperate.

Daphne swung her legs over the edge of the bed and headed towards her suitcase. Her fingers grabbed the side zipper of her form-fitting dress as her phone vibrated from across the room. In the back of her mind, she was telling herself not to get too excited. It might not even be Rose. Besides, it was way later than she usually went to sleep. She walked back over to the bedside table as fast as her aching feet would take her and smiled when she took notice of who was calling her. She took the cord from the phone and ran a hand through her hair before answering.

"Was wondering if you'd call me tonight," Daphne smiled when the connection was found. "Isn't it almost two? What are you doing up?"

"I was at the studio all day, lost track of time. Did you just get back?" Rose asked. Daphne could see she was in their obnoxiously large bed. She chuckled to herself at the thought of how tiny Rose looked when she was alone in it.

"I did actually, I was just about to change. Guess I have an audience now." Daphne said cheekily. With her phone now set against the lamp, she found the zipper on her dress again and achingly slowly brought it down her body. She loved teasing Rose, even if they were thousands of miles apart. Especially considering she was wearing one of her designs, Rose was happy to watch Daphne's little show.

"You're wearing my dress," Rose noted just before it slipped to the floor, revealing the black lace lingerie ensemble Daphne had thrown on today. Though she designed for hundreds of people, Daphne was by far her favorite. Even before they got close, Rose understood Daphne. Designing for her wasn't necessarily easy, but it allowed Rose the top-level of creativity. Likewise, Daphne always loved what Rose dressed her in. No designer ever came close to capturing her personality in clothing until the infamous Met Gala. She had never claimed one designer as her favorite, she wasn't even sure her closet contained any two pieces from the same person. But now half of it was consumed with  _Rose Weil_  tags. Something about having her girlfriend's name so close to her at all times gave her so much euphoria. "You know, I was actually working on something for you today."

"Is that so?" Daphne replied, her back now to her phone. She tossed nearly everything out of her suitcase until she found the oversized t-shirt she packed. She slipped it over her head, the hem barely covering her underwear. "Tell me all about it."

"Well I saw that you accepted an appearance at that charity event in Midtown, so I started a little something. It's mauve and, you're about to be so excited, I'm finally working with chiffon like you've been begging me to do." As soon as the words left Rose's lips, Daphne spun around, her signature smile on her face.

"Chiffon?" She nearly squealed. She pattered back to the bed, grabbing her phone and hopping into bed. After years of fame, Daphne knew her taffeta from her chiffon and her mauve from her periwinkle, but most everything Rose was talking about made little sense. She didn't understand half of the terms Rose used around her but she was still entranced by the complexity of it all. Daphne admired all the hard work that went into the designs. Designing isn't a job most people could take on, and that was one of the reasons she thought Rose was one of the most artistic people on the planet. "Oh, Rose it sounds beautiful. You're just so creative. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I have a great muse with a gorgeous face. Speaking of, you better not be sleeping in your makeup again." Rose scolded. Even in the dark lighting, Daphne could see the stern look on her face. She was always so motherly towards everyone, especially Daphne, even though Daphne was definitely the top in the relationship.

"Tell me more about my gorgeous face." Daphne averted, almost sarcastically. Her aching body was already too comfortable to get up and take her makeup off, even though she knew better. The consequences were worth it at the moment, Rose's voice on the other end of the phone was far more important than skincare. The actress couldn't help but smile when she saw Rose turn over and set her phone against the now extra pillow on their bed.

"I wish your gorgeous face was here. The bed is so big and lonely without you." Rose sighed. She tightened the white duvet around her shoulders with a pout. "I'm freezing."

"It's summer," Daphne chuckled, "You're just too little for our California king aren't you?" One of her favorite things to do was tease Rose about her height. No one was allowed to except for her, and she used her privilege to the full advantage. "Now, you should be asleep. You need your beauty rest or someone gets grumpy."

"Someone meaning me?" Rose responded. Daphne nodded in response. Rose knew she wasn't wrong. "I would never go to bed without saying goodnight to you."

 It was true, Rose could never sleep without talking to Daphne first. It had become part of her nightly routine- talking until someone fell asleep. Daphne always said it was Rose, but there's no way of knowing for sure. Rose teased that she fell asleep so quickly because all Daphne does is run her mouth a mile a minute. This night, inevitably because of the time difference, the usual was occurring. Daphne could tell that Rose was falling asleep. Her responses were getting shorter, starting with yes's and no's, turning into hums and nods fairly quickly.

"Are you falling asleep because I'm talking again?" Daphne asked, catching Rose's eyes falling shut.

"Maybe," Rose mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm listening, I swear."

"Are not," Daphne replied.

"Am too," Rose said back, fighting off a yawn. "But if you could just keep talking that would be great."

"Hey!" Daphne pouted, trying her best to sound serious. "Fine, goodnight baby. I give you permission to go to sleep." So Daphne continued to talk gently about her day, watching Rose until she was sure she was asleep. "I love you." She whispered. Usually, Daphne would hang up if Rose fell asleep but tonight she decided to leave the call on. She grabbed her laptop from the bedside table and composed a handful of emails to colleagues, her eyes switching between Gmail and her sleeping girlfriend on her small phone screen. It brought her so much happiness to see her peaceful and relaxed. Eventually, she found herself drifting off next to her phone to the sound of Rose breathing, the signature New York traffic in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing these two! As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
